1. Field of the Invention
This invention directs itself to audit monitoring systems for use with coin operated vending machines. In particular, this invention directs itself to an audit monitoring system having an interface assembly for retrofit coupling with existing vending systems of various types and manufacture. Still further, this invention directs itself to an audit monitoring system having a microprocessor controlled audit monitoring assembly coupled to an interface assembly, both being installed in an existing coin operated vending system for monitoring control signals between the vending machine's controller and its funds receiving and dispensing equipment. More in particular, this invention pertains to a microprocessor controlled audit monitoring system wherein predetermined parameters utilized for interpreting transaction data for the coin operated vending machine is output from the system's memory responsive to an identification code input thereto. Further, this invention directs itself to an audit monitoring system utilizing a clock/counter implemented within the microprocessor for such functions as timing power failures and door openings.
2. Prior Art
Audit monitoring systems are well known in the art. The best prior art known to the Applicants include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,205,436; 5,113,351; 5,036,966; 4,369,442; and, 4,216,461.
In prior art systems such as that disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,369,442 and 4,216,461, microprocessor controlled audit systems are incorporated in vending machines for temporarily storing transaction data of the machine and subsequently outputting such to a data collection terminal. However, such systems are adapted for interface with one particular type of machine of a single manufacturer. Such systems do not provide any means for retrofit application to existing coin operated vending systems. Further, such systems do not provide any means for utilizing identification codes for signifying a particular type of machine, and utilizing appropriate signal interpreting parameters in conjunction with such codes.
In other prior art systems, such as that disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,036,966, coin validation equipment is provided for retrofit into newspaper vending racks. Such systems have the capability of recording the time and day of sale, and subsequently transferring such data by an optical communications link to a data retrieval device. However, such systems do not provide for retrofit to a multiplicity of different types of machines, made by different manufacturers. Nor, do such systems include any means for interface with a vending machine's controller and coin accepting devices.
In still other prior art systems, such as that disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,205,436 and 5,113,351, vending systems coupled to remote processors are provided. Such remote processors are capable of monitoring the transactions of the vending systems. providing usage and inventory data to the vending system operator. However, such systems are designed to operate with a particular type of vending system from a particular manufacturer. Such audit systems are incorporated into the vending equipment at the time of manufacture, and am not capable of retrofit into any of a plurality of existing vending machines.